The next heir
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ranma and Akane are now married with a daughter named Meilin and awaiting their second child however Happosai and several other foes are out to get them but their daughter in particular


Ranma and Akane were enjoying the life of a happily married couple and were running the Tendou Dojo together and were now in their mid thirties with a child of their own who was a bit of them both when it came to talents and personality. Akane was mature and beautiful and had somewhat improved in her cooking but was not perfect but Ranma loved her anyway. She was now 33 and pregnant with their second child at 5 months and would stroke her stomach every now and again. Ranma was in the Dojo training their daughter Meilin Rae Saotome the next heir to the Dojo. He could still remember the day she was born Genma and Suon had been howling with joy and Nodoka had cried too but not as enthusiastically as the two fathers had.

Ranma was handsome and responsible enjoying being a father and teaching his daughter the ways of becoming a martial artist and she was learning fast. He was proud to be a father of such a pretty and thoughtful young girl. Meilin was a skilled fighter as though fighting came naturally to her and was a devoted student but could be rash and immature which reminded Akane and Ranma of themselves as kids. The only thing that made her different from Akane was that she was a Girly girl and she COULD cook.

"You're really improving Meilin I'm so proud of you" Ranma said patting her head and Meilin smiled at him as he praised her.

"Daddy teach me the Hissatsu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Meilin said sternly her eyes big and shining with a pleading look. She had seen her father perform it so many times and it was amazing but performed better she was told when a woman does it for they are more robust and faster.

"Are you sure Meilin your not that advanced yet" Ranma said worriedly he was happy Meilin was eager to learn but he often worried about her rash behavior she had a history to jump into things which got her in trouble.

"I am Papa I really am after all I'm small and robust which makes me faster" Meilin assured him to which Ranma smiled and held her close to him which made Meilin a little shocked.

"You really are me and Akane's daughter you love to fight, your devoted, immature but energetic and stubborn" Ranma chuckled stroking Meilin's hair and running his hair through the pigtails. "Ok you have to put your entire concentration into it and we'll need to speak to Shampoo and her grandmother for advice" Ranma said lovingly.

Shampoo and Mousse were married but had decided to live in Japan and run the restaurant together. Shampoo had informed Ranma last week that she was 3 months pregnant with Mousse's baby to which both Ranma and Akane had congratulated her. Shampoo and Mousse were considered to be close friends of the family and would often visit to see how Akane, Ranma and Meilin were doing.

As for Ryoga and Ukyo they were married too and had a daughter named Satsuki who had dark brown hair in a ponytail tied back with a pink ribbon and wore a pink coloured robe with no sleeves and ended at her knees.

Satsuki was 7 yrs old and was younger than Meilin who was at least two yrs older at the age of ten. She was learning to cook and become a housewife instead of fighting which is what Ryoga and Ukyo wanted as they only ever fought amongst themselves or in defense to protect Satsuki.

"Hey hey now you two aren't you supposed to be working?" Akane said walking in with a gentle smile across her face. Meilin ran up to her and hugged her tightly and nuzzled her head into her stomach, Kasumi had told them that they should try and support Meilin's behavior of interest in the baby and be encouraging.

Ranma kissed Akane and then stroked her hair gently "hey honey how are you feeling I know it's still early days but I want another safe delivery" Ranma said fondly as he cared deeply for his family.

"Any who I figured you two must be hungry go take a bath and dinner will be waiting for you when you get back I made vegetable curry" Akane said cheerfully and with that Meilin and Ranma rushed to the bathroom but as she was still young she could bathe with her father.

A short while after Ranma appeared wearing a red Chinese top with a green dragon on the back, black baggy pants and his pumps. He was used to Akane's cooking by now and it had improved since her teens she still burned some eggs and other items but could at least make decent meals now.

"Hey wait for me dad I'm hungry too!" Meilin cried rushing in wearing a short sleeved peach Chinese top and matching trousers up to her knees and black pumps. It had been realized by Shampoo, Akane and Ranma that Meilin very much suited Chinese attire like her father.

Akane slapped his hand before he reached the food "Ouch Damnit Akane what is it now I'm starving after that work out!" Ranma said crossly usually she would let him eat the minute he reached the table.

"Tut tut Ranma we wait until everyone is present at the table in this house!" Akane said sternly to which Ranma sighed and waited until Meilin joined them and they all dug into Akane's cooking.

"From what I saw you seem to have really improved Meilin" Akane said kindly taking a mouthful of rice. It made her happy to see her daughter working hard to become the next heir like their parents wanted although she wanted Meilin to choose her own marriage partner unlike her and Ranma despite loving each other deeply.

"Yes it's all thanks to papa" Meilin said happily pleased that her mother was impressed by her new skills and techniques after all she was the sole heir and would have another sibling to teach if they chose to go down that path.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Meilin said and rushed to answer it and was shocked and delighted to see Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. "Auntie Kasumi you came to visit" Meilin cried happily clinging to Kasumi.

"Ah Meilin you've grown up to be so cute and you must be learning fast from Akane and Ranma" Kasumi said stroking her hair gently. Kasumi was a very loving auntie to Meilin and was a good influence on Meilin and taught her all the right ways to go about life.

"This must be little Meilin say hello to grandpa Happosai" a familiar voice cried loudly as an old perverted man lunged at Meilin who screamed loudly and punched him as did Ranma sending him flying sky high and then straight into the pond out back.

"Eew stay away from me you old pervert my parents warned me about you!" Meilin yelled crossly at the soaking old letch who clamored out of the pond. "You used to steal my mother's panties and fondle her then before papa got his curse cured you'd fondle him too!" Meilin raged angrily.

Happosai looked like he was about to break down "You…you told her such bad things about me how could you?!" Happosai sobbed tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Don't even ask such a stupid question!" Ranma and Akane said simultaneously with anger in their voices and a red aura surrounding them which scared even Kasumi and Dr. Tofu but not Meilin as she was just as mad but her aura was more purple than red.

"Well then I'll have to take her by force!" Happosai cried lunging at Meilin who began to panic at first but stood her ground intently not wanting to look like a coward or a whimpering little girl.

"MALLET STRIKE!" Meilin yelled and whacked Happosai in the face and sent him flying into the pond yet again "Don't you ever touch me again you perverted old freak!" Meilin snapped and stormed back to the table and began eating.

"She's definitely Ranma and Akane's daughter" Kasumi chuckled and let herself in and began to reminisce with Kasumi about their childhood and youth. It made Akane happy to think about her foolish attitude towards Ranma as it made her laugh.

"I will make that girl mine!" Happosai muttered from the pond but Ranma merely bonked him the head crossly "Oh I don't think so you old freak" Ranma said darkly cracking his knuckles.


End file.
